1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder assembly, and, more particularly, to an end cap assembly of a cylinder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques are employed to attach an end cap of a power cylinder to a cylindrical piston casing. Power cylinders that are metallic often use conventional threading, swaging or a welding technique to attach the end cap to the cylinder. In many instances, however, it is desirable to construct fluid power cylinders out of plastic materials in applications where strength-to-weight ratios are important considerations and in corrosive environments. Conventional techniques employed in the assembly of metallic cylinders do not apply to plastics. Additionally, it is desirable to construct fluid power cylinders that are disposable rather than repairable, since unskilled personnel may improperly replace fluid seals with disastrous consequences when the cylinder is put back into service.
What is needed in the art is an economic method of constructing a cylinder assembly.